Bajo La Misma Estrella
by Finchel2003
Summary: ...Me lo diagnosticaron a los 13, desde ahí: quimio, terapias, y todo lo que una niña de 13 no entiende. Pero... Ya lo superé. Basado vagamente en el libro de Jhon Green "The Fault In Our Stars" A/U FINCHEL.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Prologo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me desvací. Lo único que recuerdo es a Santana gritando por ayuda en el centro comercial.

Genial. Otro ataque….quiero decir 5 días en el hospital con tubos en mi pecho o doctores alrededor mío cada 5 minutos no es nada bueno. Sí, tengo cáncer, es algo habitual para mí ir a todas partes con una bombona de oxígeno o siempre estar acompañada de mis padres. Asistir a ese estúpido grupo de apoyo, aunque me cae muy bien Will Schuester la guía de apoyo. Bueno, ahora lo único que sé es que mis pulmones se llenaron de líquido otra vez.

Santana. Mi mejor amiga, es mayor que yo, y algo egocéntrica, pero la quiero. Es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Nos conocemos desde que yo tenía 6 y ella 10. Ahora tengo 17 y ando yendo con ella por aquí y por allá comprando ropa. Es una buena amiga.

De pronto siento unos brazos muy fuertes sosteniendo mi cuerpo.

Al levantarme estoy en el hospital y veo al hombre más lindo de mi vida. Él me trajo aquí.

"Hola"- digo nerviosa

"Hola, te sientes mejor?- preguntó tímidamente

"Si, gracias"

"Finn Hudson"-dijo extendiéndome su mano

"Rachel Berry"


	2. Me gustas

**Capitulo 2. Me gusta.**

**NO POSEO GLEE O "THE FAULT IN OUR STARS" **

POV TERCERA PERSONA

Finn la miró con curiosidad y rompió el silencio incómodo "Entonces…"

Rachel estaba un poco incómoda preguntándose donde se habían metido sus padres y Santana. "Entonces….como llegué aquí?

"Bueno, tu amiga y tu estaban en el centro comercial y entonces solo te desvaneciste, tu amiga grito por ayuda y yo solo ayudé y te traje aquí"

"Y donde están mis padres o Santana?"

"Tus padres se fueron a comer algo ya que no han comido como hace tres días y Santana se fue a descansar un rato" dijo Finn con una media sonrisa en su rostro

"Y tú has estado aquí todo el tiempo en el hospital?"

"Ehhh…sí" dijo sonrojándose "Te quise acompañar"

"Oh" dijo Rachel, ya le estaba empezando a caer bien.

"Bueno Rach, quieres algo de comer?"

"Rach?" Un apodo muy lindo pensó Rachel "Desde cuando el apodo?"

"Ehhh bueno, es una forma de acortar tu nombre" dijo arrepintiéndose mentalmente de llamarla así, se acababan de conocer y ya le daba apodos cariñosos.

"Bueno sí, tengo mucho hambre, gracias" dijo Rachel

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Finn alejándose del cuarto de hospital de Rachel

POV RACHEL

"Me gusta." Dijo susurrando mientras Finn se alejaba

XXX

"JAJAJAJA…Entonces creí que la había dejado embarazada a través de un jacuzzi…" dijo Finn mientras reía a carcajadas contando una anécdota a Rachel.

Habían pasado 1 hora juntos y ya se llevaban muy bien. Rachel le había dado tanta confianza como para contarle la anécdota más bochornosa de su vida.

"Jajajaja…Enserio?" preguntó Rachel casi no podía respirar de tanto que había reído. Fue la primera vez que se divertía tanto en un hospital y por un momento se olvido de que tenía un cáncer terminal que podía matarla en cualquier momento.

En ese momento hubo una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar una hoja de papel arrugada y vieja. Finn la recogió y la leyó "Deseos antes de morir…..Rachel, esto es tuyo?"

"Bueno, sí, lo escribí a los catorce años" dijo sonrojándose "Pero es una cosa absurda"

"Esto no es absurdo….Número uno: Conocer Ámsterdam" dijo Finn leyendo la hoja de papel "Ámsterdam? Por qué?"

"Ahí hay muchas cosas, por ejemplo la casa de Anna Frank, dicen que la comida es deliciosa y…" Rachel siguió contando maravillas sobre Ámsterdam a Finn. Finn se dio cuenta que de verdad quería ir. Pensándolo bien, la Asosación para niños con cáncer no les daba una cantidad de dinero para gastarlo en algo que ellos quieran tanto?

"Que pasa con la Asosación para Niños con Cáncer? No les da todo lo que quieran gratis?" preguntó Finn

"Eh, bueno yo…" dijo Rachel sabiendo que ella ya se había gastado el dinero que le dio la Asosación

XXX

"¿¡QUE!?" gritó Finn " ¿¡TE GASTASTE EL DINERO EN DISNEY WORLD?!"

"Finn, tenía 13 años!" dijo Rachel avergonzada después de admitir que gastó el dinero en algo que no valía la pena

"Bueno, no importa, ya lo hiciste y espero que lo hayas disfrutado" dijo Finn con una media sonrisa que hacía derretir a Rachel.

"Lo hice, y mucho" dijo Rachel también sonriendo

"Número dos: Estar en dos lugares a la vez" dijo Finn pensando en cómo Rachel podría lograr algo como eso.

"Número tres" continuó Finn "Cantar enfrente del público"

"Me encanta cantar y actuar desde que tengo memoria, en mi escuela voy a el Glee Club, es súper divertido, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de cantar enfrente del público por la culpa del estúpido cáncer de pulmón" dijo Rachel recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado en el Glee Club de su escuela.

"Suena divertido" dijo Finn "Número cuatro: Ser una gran estrella de Broadway" Finn miró a Rachel de una forma divertida que hizo a Rachel soltar un risita.

"No es malo soñar en grande" dijo Rachel que seguía riendo por como Finn la miraba.

"Tienes razón, número cinco.." cuando Finn lo leyó fue como un cuchillazo atravesando su pecho.

"Superar el cáncer"

XXX

Seguían conversando hasta que una enfermera los interrumpió

"Señor Hudson, los padres de Rachel ya están aquí, quisieran un tiempo a solas con Rachel" dijo la enfermera

"En un minuto" dijo Finn

"Lo espero afuera" dijo ella

"Entonces…" dijo Finn dirigiéndose a Rachel "Me preguntaba si después que salgas del hospital…querías salir conmigo" dijo sonrojándose lo suficiente para que Rachel lo notara.

"Finn Hudson, me está invitando a salir?" dijo Rachel de forma coqueta

"Si, eso creo"

"Entonces sí, si acepto" dijo sonriendo

"Genial!" dijo emocionado " El viernes a las 7:00 te parece bien?"

"Me parece perfecto"

"Adiós Rachel" dijo Finn besándole la mejilla

Inmediatamente entró la enfermera y los padres de Rachel

La enfermera le susurró:

"Creo que le gustas"

Rachel se sonrojo e inmediatamente pensó en un futuro con Finn, olvidándose de todo, sus padres, Santana, el hospital, el cáncer

"Rachel!" la voz de su padre la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos

"Papa necesito ropa, tengo una cita con Finn Hudson!"

XXX

Rachel salió del hospital esa misma tarde y al llegar a su casa encontró con un ramo de flores y una tarjeta que decía:

"_Rachel, espero que estés mejor ,Te quiere,Finn"_

_PD: LLEVA ROPA FORMAL_

_XOXO_

_FINN_

Rachel sonrió y se fue a dormir inútilmente ya que estaba conectada al

"BI-PAP" que sirve para que pueda respirar mientras duerme.

"Ahh…" suspiró Rachel " La vida con cáncer"

**Espero que hayan disfrutado no actualizare dentro de unos días…Vieron la parte que hace referencia a la película "A walk to remember"? La lista de deseos de Rachel es parecida a la de Jammie. Bueno BYE!**


End file.
